El tesoro
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Allen y Kanda siguen a Lavi en busca de un tesoro


Un

"**La orden oscura" El departamento**

**En busca del tesoro**

_Este es mi segundo fanfic! Espero que les guste! -_

_D. Gray man es propiedad de su creador, algún japonés de allá de Japón que hace manga y eso… xD (Katsura Hoshino)_

Un día, Allen no tenía nada que hacer, entonces llegó Lavi y fue con Allen y Kanda:

-¡Oigan! ¡Vayamos a buscar tesoros en el departamento!!- Dijo Allen como una escusa para no aburrirse como en la historia pasada.

-Mmmm… Esta bien

-¿Y yo porqué usagi?

-Bueno… Si no quieres ir… No compartiremos lo que encontremos

-…

Así que los tres entraron al elevador, pero de repente se atoró el elevador y se quedaron atascados durante 3 horas y media.

En otro la otra habitación Lenalee pensó:

-Mmmm… Faltan Kanda, Lavi y Allen… Tres hombres perdidos y solos durante 3 horas y media…. Eso quiere decir que… debieron haberse atascado en el elevador.

Lenalee fue a ayudarlos y los sacó del elevador, pero Lavi se hiso claustrofóbico.

Continuaron su camino, pero tuvieron que subir por las escaleras 85 pisos, a partir del piso 4… Pero como Allen es nuestro personaje principal y no queremos que se lastime, en medio camino se cansó y Lavi se lo llevó cargando. -

Cuando llegaron, Lavi estaba agotado y se resbaló de las escaleras acabando en el piso 58, y tuvo que volver a subir otra vez.

Cuando llegaron ya por fín… Lavi estaba todo desidratado.

-Me siento mal… xx

-mmm… pues intenta sentándote derecho, a mi me pasó lo mismo la otra vez -

-¬¬

-¡Levántate Usagi!

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que en el piso de la suit de lujo de los generales

-¡Miren eso!

-¿Qué cosa?¿El lindo conejito blanco que está parado peligrosamente junto a la trituradora de basura?

-No. Me refiero a eso

-Aaaa… Te refireres a Timcampy que está volando peligrosamente cerca del abanico?

-¡Nooo!! Ademas… a Timcampy no se lo había comido un gato?

-Bueno yo nose, yo no escribo la historia

-¬¬ En fin… Me refiero a ese cartel- Señalando un cartel en la pared –Son reglas…-

-¿Y qué dicen?

-¿No sabes leer o qué?

-Esque el parche no me deja ver bien

-¬¬

-¡Léelo ya moyashi!!

-¡Está bien!! ¡Ya voy!!- Dice Allen acercándose a leer el cartel –Dice que:

1) Prohibido correr en los pasillos a menos de que sea una emergencia o estén jugando a las atrapadas

2) Prohibida la piratería

3) Prohibido fumar a excepción de Marian

4) Dos cosas buenas no hacen una mala, sino al revés

5) La suma de signos diferentes dará un resultado dependiendo del número mayor

6) Prohibidos los akumas

7) Si el trabajo es salud, que trabajen los enfermos

8) Prohibido los enfermos

9) Prohibido Lavi

10) Prohibido el acceso a menores de edad

11) Prohibidos los samuráis

-Mmm… ninguno de nosotros puede entrar….

-¡Es tu culpa Allen!!

-¿Y yo porqué?

-¡No sé pero es tu culpa!!

-¡Ya cállense los dos!!

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya sé!- Dijo Lavi mientras los otros dos se acercaban a él para escuchar

-Escuchen… 2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8, y 8 y 8 ,16…

-¡¿Y eso qué usagi?!

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿De qué nos sirve eso para entrar?- Dijo Allen

-¡Pues yo que sé! Yo solo decía que ya me lo aprendí

-¬¬

-¬¬

--

-Deberíamos asesinarlo ahora…

-Lo sé… Pero lo necesitamos

-¿Para qué moyashi?

-Por si necesitamos una carnada

-Cierto…

-..

Continuaron caminando a escondidas, hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Y Allen le susurró a Lavi en el oído:

-Oye Lavi… ¿Y qué se supone que buscamos?

-¿Estamos buscando algo?

-¡¿No sabes lo qué estamos buscando usagi?!

-Eeee… ¡Asi! ¡El tesoro! Por poco se me olvida….

-¬¬

De repente escucharon que alguien venía, se asomaron y era Komui

-¡Komui se acerca!- Dijo Allen

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Actúen natural!

Komui se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros no estamos aquí, ni siquiera existimos, es solo un invento de tu imaginación…-Dijo Lavi

-..

-(Cómo cree Lavi que komui caerá en eso…)

-¿Enserio? Debí haber tomado mucho café…

-Si… ahora mejor regresa y ve a dormir un rato

-Está bien…

Komui se fue. Y los 3 siguieron hasta que llegaron a otra habitación.

-Bien… Ahora solo tenemos que entrar al elevador y bajar

-¿Y el tesoro?

-¿Cuál tesoro?

-¡¿No te acuerdas que vinimos a buscar un tesoro que tú dijiste?!

-¡Así! ¡Ya me acordé! Esque tenemos que entrar aquí

-Está bien…

-¡Yo ya me voy usagi! ¡Ya me cansé de seguirte!

-Pero si aún no lo hemos encontrado…

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya me cansé!

Kanda se fue y los dejó solos a los dos

-Yo también me cansé Lavi… Hemos estado buscándolo durante 4 horas

-Si, pero 3 y media fueron en un elevador

-Si, pero ya me cansé

Allen se fue también dejando a Lavi. Lavi desalentado por sus compañeros, decidió entrar solo y encontró todo el dinero guardado por la organización.

-¡Soy rico! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Y Lavi se volvió asquerosamente rico, se compró un yate, una mansión y miles de cosas más, pero luago descubrieron que el dinero era del departamento y se lo quitaron todo y lo obligaron a trabajar como exorcista de por vida.

**FIN**


End file.
